Remembrance
by Snapix
Summary: One of the last nights they'll spend at Hogwarts. Rating is for safety. PWOW


A/N: Right on! Please note that the Alicia that I mention is an oc. Not the player on the Quidditch team. That would be awkward. This ones name is Alicia Grogly.

Disclaimer: The usual sort of thing. Doesn't belong to me, etc

Warnings: Slight yaoi and insinuation.

* * *

The moon shone like a beacon through the crystal clear window of the seventh year Gryffindor's dorm room. Two beds sat in the small room; one occupied by a quiet, whiffling lump, the other messy, but empty. The owner of the empty bed stood by the window, staring at the moon, deep in thought, messy brown hair tossed idly over one eye. A cloud shifted, cutting off the gentle light the moon had supplied.

The lump turned over, a sigh escaping from the sleeper. A mirror sigh left the lips of Oliver Wood as he turned away from the window. He smiled as the blanket fell off the form of Percy, bringing back memories of when he first met the other boy…

---

"Now dear, behave yourself." A rather formal looking woman bent over and gave an eleven year old Wood a peck on the forehead, before giving him a tiny shove in the direction of the gargantuan black steamer; the Hogwarts Express. Oliver gulped slightly, giving his mom a small smile before climbing into the train.

He passed through the corridors, glancing into filled compartment after filled compartment. At the very back of the train he came upon a very empty room; only one figure occupied it. He had a shock of bright red hair, large horn-rimmed glasses (taped around the middle), and was overly dusted with a large amount of freckles. His eyes were glued on a rather thick book in front of him, not even looking up as Oliver slid the door open and slipped in.

"Hello. My name is Oliver Wood. What's your name?"

The boy didn't even glance up, "Percy Weasley."

"Nice to meet you! What's your favorite Quidditch team?"

This got no answer.

"Right." Oliver grew quiet, a little put off by Percy's silence. The train gave two blasts and started chugging. Hours ticked by, filled with silence. Oliver used this time to change into his robes, pick off a scab, tie and untie his left shoe several times, gaze out the window, and make faces at Percy.

"Stop making faces. Didn't your mother ever tell you that your face could get stuck that way?"

"He has a voice!" Oliver clapped his hands excitedly.

"Whatever." Percy returned to his book. Oliver grunted before going back to his shoe lace. Needless to say, neither boy was ecstatic to discover that they were in the same house; the only two first year boys to be put in Gryffindor.

---

Percy sat up in his bed, wiping the back of his hand across his eyes and putting his glasses on. He blinked owlishly for a few moments before yawning widely. Oliver grinned at his roommate's tired actions.

"Ol, what are you doing up?"

"Just thinking about old times."

Percy gave a sleepy smile, "Good times…" He swung his legs over the edge of his bed as Oliver turned back to the window. Percy padded over to the other boy, slinging his arms around Oliver's shoulders and inhaling the other's woodsy scent. The two stood at the window, both remembering.

---

"Percy! I did it! I made it on the team!"

Percy glanced up from his reading, and couldn't help but grin. His roommate was covered in mud, his shoes making tracks across the previously immaculate floor, shaking a dripping wet broom in the air, "That's great Oliver, but you didn't need to bring the weather inside."

"Stop being such a tight-ass. Just be happy for me will you."

Percy felt his happiness die, but stretched his grin further up, "Oh, I plenty happy for you!"

Oliver gave a low laugh before heading into the bathroom, "I'm going downstairs to celebrate with Alicia. Need to clean up first."

Percy felt like he was candle that had been snuffed out. Of course Oliver wouldn't want to celebrate with him. After all, he and Oliver weren't especially close; they had been roommates for a year, going on their second, and the only time they were together were moments like this and when they were asleep. They were the complete opposites by this time. Oliver was a muscular athlete, well built, popular, and handsome. Percy was skinny, weak, and had no friends; Oliver, he hoped, was his friend, but even that was questionable. His glasses had suffered many more accidents and even spells couldn't fix them anymore. He cast his stormy blue eyes back at his book. The year was just beginning and he couldn't afford to fall behind now.

Oliver emerged from the shower, and Percy found that he was still reading the same sentence over and over. Still dripping, Oliver went to his trunk, digging for clean clothes. Percy tried to keep his eyes on his book, but temptation won over as he stared at Oliver's firm back. Oliver's towel was wrapped firmly around his waste, and Percy almost sighed longingly before realizing what he was doing and diving back into his book, a blush threatening to overpower his freckles.

"Do you mind? You're still dripping wet."

Oliver laughed again, shaking like a dog. The water splattered on the open page of Percy's book, and all over the back of Percy's head. Sighing with exasperation, Percy put his dog-eared bookmark in place and turned to face Oliver, which to him was a mistake. The blush he had managed to squash had scampered back over his features.

"What's up, Perce? Done studying, for once in your life? Come on, come party."

Percy gave what he hoped was a horrible glare; "You'd be better off studying and preparing for your future rather than… galumphing around on a broomstick."

Oliver returned his glare, "I thought you'd be happy for me. Fine, sit up here and stew in your poison. I'm going to have fun."

He yanked on his clothing and stormed out of the room, slamming the door. Percy looked at his feet, before yanking his sheets down and slipping between them, though he didn't try to sleep. Tears slipped silently down his cheeks, wetting his all ready wet pillow; Oliver's shake had done more damage than he had thought. The sounds of laughter and enjoyment floated through the door, and Percy dove deeper into his pillow. He listened to the fun, wishing that he hadn't angered his only possible friend. Footsteps approached the door, and Percy jammed his eyes shut, pretending to sleep.

"Hey, Perce? I'm sorry."

---

Percy leaned against Oliver, "Well, not all good times."

Oliver nodded slightly, turning again to return Percy's embrace. The school year was about to end and they would part ways, maybe forever. Percy had all ready gotten many job offers from the Ministry of Magic, and he himself had all ready received a few owls from Quidditch teams.

"I sure wish we realized how right we were for each other sooner." Oliver sighed.

"There were so many hints, too…"

Oliver leaned closer, "Yeah…"

---

Percy leaned against the window, watching the Quidditch match in progress. He refused to lower himself and actually attend the match, but he could keep track of the game from his room. The game was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Gryffindor was up by ten points. Suddenly the crowd erupted in a mixture of boos and hisses; the game was over. Slytherin's seeker had caught the snitch.

Percy grimaced and sat gracefully on his bed. Oliver wouldn't be happy about this. All Percy could do was offer him support and someone to talk to. Speaking of Oliver, the door crashed open.

"I can't believe we lost! They cheated!"

Percy watched him warily, "Yes, Ol, I bet they did."

"How would you know? You weren't there! I looked!" Oliver blushed as he yelled that.

Percy didn't notice as he examined his fingernails, "I was watching from the window. That was a close game up until the end."

It was Oliver's turn to grow quite absorbed with his cuticles, "I only let two goals in. Did you know that?"

"I figured as much."

"Would it kill you to come to one match?"

Percy got to his feet and approached the slightly taller boy. He gripped Oliver's shoulders as firmly as he could, "You'll get them next time."

Oliver looked into Percy's eyes, "Thanks." He quickly reached in and hugged Percy, before jerking away and hurrying into the bathroom. Percy watched him as he tugged the door shut, his heart racing. A grin tugged at the edge of his mouth as he returned to his bed.

---

Percy hugged Oliver a little tighter, "Remember that time in third year when you lost to Slytherin?"

"They cheated, filthy cheaters." Oliver gave a dry laugh, "But what's done is done."

"You sure have grown up."

"I figured another thing that kept us apart."

"Oh, you did?"

"Alicia and Penny."

---

"Grogly! Do you have plans at Hogsmeade, yet?"

Alicia blushed at him, "Not yet, Wood. Did you have something in mind?"

"Would you accompany me to The Three Broomsticks?"

"Sure!" She slipped her arm through his. Across the common room, Oliver saw Percy approach another girl. _Penelope, wasn't it? The one Perce has been talking about for weeks? Perfect grades, likes learning, isn't interested in breaking rules. In other words, a stiff like him._ Penelope's peal of laughter could be heard all over the room. _Ah, either she accepted or she's laughing at his offer. _Wood hoped that she accepted. Perce was growing on him and it would be painful to watch him suffer. Percy turned around and noticed Wood watching him, flashing a thumb's up. _Could he be any lamer? _Oliver sighed; maybe later he'd give Percy an update on ways to react to asking a girl out and having her accept.

Later that night he and Percy had collapsed on in their beds, exhausted. Oliver wasn't too pleased with how his date had gone. Alicia had ended up trying to kiss him. Not that he was against kissing, but that was technically that was their first date and that seemed awfully forward of her. Instead of fighting her off, though, he let her do it, inwardly punching himself. Percy was staring at the ceiling, a frown marring his features. His date probably didn't go as he planned, either. _Now _he_ is someone I wouldn't mind kiss--_ Oliver shoved that thought away. Maybe it's a good thing I'm dating Grogly.

---

"I'm glad that didn't last long, huh, Perce." Oliver leaned down to capture the other boy's lips in a quick kiss. Percy followed him as he retreated, smiling.

"No kidding. Penny was very understanding, though, when I broke up with her."

"Alicia was less than helpful."

"But she did help us come together."

"Yeah, in a sick, twisted way."

---

Percy sat with Penny in the library. She stared at him expectantly, "You asked me here to talk to me. So talk."

"This is hard for me."

Her gaze softened, "I'm sorry."

"I don't think I can live like this anymore…."

"Perce?"

"I'm leading you on. I think… I think we should break it off."

"Perce?"

"It's not that I don't love you, but it's changed. You feel more like a sister now."

"Oh… is there another girl?"

Percy thought about the rough Quidditch player that haunted his mind, "No."

She ran a finger along the spine of one of the books that sat on a shelf near her hand. Percy was such a quiet boy, and his actions spoke louder than his words. More often than not, she had seen him gazing at some of the more handsome guys, "I hate to ask, but is there a boy?"

Percy looked at the ground, knowing that this would suffice as an answer.

"Who is it?"

"Wood."

"I always wondered what you two do up in that room all alone."

"Penny!"

"I'm just kidding. Does he know?"

"No…"

"You should tell him." Penny leaned in and kissed his cheek, "He doesn't know what he's missing." She walked away from him, a silent tear trailing down her face.

Out under the large tree by the lake, Oliver was having problems of his own, "Alicia! Don't do that here." He brought his hand up between them, cutting off her lunge for a kiss.

"What? Are you ashamed of our relationship?"

"Yes! Yes, I am!"

"There's nothing to be ashamed of." She grasped his arm tightly, snuggling up to him. People were starting to notice them and Wood was blushing profusely.

"Can you get off me?"

"Ollie! Don't you love me?"

"NO!" Now everybody was looking at them, "I DO NOT LOVE YOU! NOW WOULD YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?"

She gazed up at him, hurt, "Fine!"

Oliver stormed up to the castle, stormed up the stairs, stormed through the portrait hole, stormed into his room. He fell on his bed, and closed his eyes, wishing that he had never asked Alicia to Hogsmeade that horrible last year. In the quiet of his room, he dozed off into a troubled sleep. Outside the room, though, the castle was a buzz with gossip.

"That's right. He dumped me." Alicia leaned against the tree, answering the questions of the people who had seen their fight.

"Do you know why?"

Alicia thought for a second, a malicious smile creeping up her face, "He said he was gay."

Percy walked slowly away from the open window in the library; he had heard Oliver's yells and watched him storm away. As he exited the library, he was approached by a large amount of people all wanting to know if it was true.

"If what was true?" Percy turned to yell at a cowering first year.

"People… people are saying Wood is gay…"

"How should I know?"

"Well, he _is_ your roommate."

Percy gave a withering glare, "Why don't you just ask him?"

"Nobody has seen him since he stormed off."

"Just keep your rumors to yourself."

The first year nodded before scrambling off. Percy turned his course back up to his room. When he entered his room, he noted with a shy smile that his friend was snoring lightly, askew on his bed. The light behind Oliver's head was still on, and Percy decided to turn it off. He leaned over his friend's body, enjoying the closeness of their heat. Oliver's eyes flickered open. He snaked his arm around Percy's waste, pulling him closer.

Percy lay against his friend, listening to his breathing. They lay like that frozen in time for a few minutes before Percy yanked back, "Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"People are saying you're gay."

Oliver stared at him blankly, "Where would they get that idea?"

"Someone, I'm guessing Alicia, is telling everybody that."

Oliver grimaced. Percy lay on his own bed, unable to see his friend's reaction, "God, she's horrible."

"Are you?"

Oliver fell silent, thinking. Being so close to Percy just felt… right, "I'm not sure…"

"Oh."

Oliver glanced at Percy, getting to his feet and silently approaching the other boy. Percy had somehow grown out of looking like a stork; ill-proportioned and awkward. He now looked swanlike and graceful. His hair was cut shorter now, but still looked as soft as a feather. "Why do you care?"

Percy didn't look at him, Penny's words ringing in his mind, "I am."

Oliver paused, "You are what?"

Percy squeezed his eyes shut, "I love you."

Oliver slipped onto the bed beside his closest friend, "I think I love you too." He wrapped his arms around Percy and they snuggled there.

---

Percy smiled at his memory, "Things started getting better our fifth year."

"Yeah, they did." Oliver tugged Percy to his bed, "And things are looking pretty good right now."

"Not now, Ol."

"If not now, when? I don't know if you realize this, but we only have one more night here at Hogwarts."

"I know. But promise me something."

"What?"

"You won't forget what we had."

"I won't, Perce, I won't."

* * *

A/N: I started this as a one shot story, but then as I was writing I got the urge to do a follow up, which will be posted soon. Takes place a few years after they part ways. 


End file.
